La ley de las amazonas ¿O caballeros?
by Elise Nohemi
Summary: Ante una serie de discusiones y desacuerdos entre caballeros y amazonas, Athena a decidido tomar medidas drásticas. NO YAOI.


**Por Elise Nohemí**

**I**

**La nueva ley**

Saori se encontraba sentada en la cámara del patriarca con un joven Shion a su lado. Ambos hablaban seriamente sobre un asunto que había puesto en crisis al Santuario, y esto no era nada más ni nada menos que las fuertes discusiones dadas entre los caballeros y las amazonas. Lamentablemente había un fuerte disgusto por parte de las amazonas al tener que cubrir su rostro con una máscara de metal… se les hacía algo estúpido y discriminatorio. Pero algunos de los caballeros dorados se habían opuesto ante que las amazonas se quitaran la máscara, ya que esta es una tradición que se ha venido practicando desde tiempos mitológicos, por lo cual no puede romperse la regla así de fácil.

Al final, la diosa de la sabiduría junto con el patriarca tomaron una decisión, para controlar esta crisis y haciendo un llamado a todos los caballeros (incluyendo a los bronces) y a las únicas tres amazonas del Santuario hasta la cámara del patriarca.

Ya estando ahí todos reunidos el patriarca habló:

-Caballeros y amazonas, los hemos mandado a llamar para tratar temas sobre una importante situación que se está viviendo aquí en el santuario – Habló seriamente el patriarca.

-Como si no supiéramos de que se trata- Murmuro molesto Mascara de Muerte. En ese instante se comenzaron a escuchar murmuros de molestia entre los caballeros.

-¡Silencio!- Sentenció el patriarca.- Ahora sí, como verán, últimamente se han presentado discusiones entre ustedes por un tema con algo de relevancia y esto trata más que nada sobre el asunto de la Ley de las Amazonas. Ante este hecho la Diosa Athena y yo hemos tomado una decisión.

-¡¿A sí? ¿Qué decisión? – preguntó Marín.

-¡Será mejor que nos quiten estas máscaras de una vez!- gritó Shina.

-¡Tú sabes que eso está prohibido! – Gritó Shura.

-¡Sí, a ti se te hace fácil decirlo porque no traes un puesta! ¿¡Verdad?- Le respondió molesta.

-Pues es tú culpa, no se para que decidiste ser amazona si sabías que ibas a tener que portarla.

-¡Mira Shura! ¡Será mejor que te calles! – gritó iracunda la amazona de ofiuco.

-Shina no tienes razones para contestar a Shura, sabes que es verdad.- Le reclamó Afrodita.

-Afrodita.- Respondió June.- Tú no tienes que ocultar tu rostro y tener que matara o amar al primer hombre o en tu caso mujer (creo) que lo vea, no sabes lo que se siente, así que no hables.- Le contestó molesta.

-Haber camaleón, nadie te obligó a convertirte en amazona, así que es tu culpa.

-¡Yo voto por que les quiten las mascaras! – gritó emocionado Milo.

-Miren hasta Milo nos apoya- Le dijo Marín al patriarca y Athena.

-¿Enserio Milo?- Preguntó dudoso el Patriarca.

-¡Sí, Sí, Sí!

-¿A sí? ¿Y por qué?

- Pues… porque yo creo que no existe la necesidad… es un asunto muy discriminatorio…

-Ajá Milo, esa todos te la creen- Bufó Aioria.- Ya no le mientas al patriarca y dile la verdad, que nada más es por qué quieres ligarte a Shina.

-¡Cállate gatito de Marín!- le respondió entre molesto y sonrojado.

-¡¿Cómo me dijiste escarabajo?

-Lo que oíste.

-¡Ahora sí vas a ver! ¡Plasma Relámpago!

-¡Aguja Escarlata!

-¡Orden! – Gritó el Patriarca molesto.- ¡Ustedes son caballeros de Athena, no espectros de Hades! ¡Compórtense!

-Sí papi.- Respondieron molestos.

-Patriarca, yo creo que es mejor que le pongan fin a esta estúpida Ley de las Amazonas- Le mencionó cortésmente Marín.- Nosotras somos capaces de pelear igual sin la necesidad de usar las máscaras, además es muy notorio que nosotras somos mujeres, no creo que tenga caso ocultar nuestro rostro.

-No te preocupes Marín, el Patriarca y yo ya tenemos la solución a este problema- Le dijo con una sonrisa en el rostro Saori. Se paró de su tronó del Patriarca y hablo a los caballeros.- Escuchen caballeros de Oro y Bronce, me gustaría saber cuales son su opinión sobre este asunto. Empecemos por ti Mu.

-Kiki ya te dije muchas veces que no juegues a la telequinesis con Aldebarán.- Regañaba Muy a su aprendiz.

-He... Mu

-Para la proxima el castigo será peor, no viste como dejaste de golpeado al pobre de Aldebarán por tirarlo desde arriba de su templo.

-¡Mu!- Gritó Saori al ver que Mu no le hacía caso.

-He... Sí Diosa Athena.- Mu apenas reacciona.- ¿Que sucede?

-Bueno, me gustaría saber cual es tu opinió con respecto al asunto de la Ley de las Amazonas.

-¡Ah! Bueno pues...- En ese instante Mu siente las miradas de todos.- Este pues... mire yo creo que en cierta forma esta es una regla que se ha venido practicando desde tiempos mitológicos así que no es así de fácil romperla...-Mu siente las miradas asesinas de las amazonas.- Pero... también se supone que las amazonas usan las máscaras para pelear en igualdad con los hombres, pero a pesar de eso, el hecho de que usen una máscara no significa que sean igual, es un poco discriminatorio en cierta forma...- Entonces las miradas de algunos caballeros dorados se posan sobre él.- Entonces mejor prefiero tener una opinión neutral en cuanto a este asunto.-Termino por decir.

-Esta bien Mu.- Responde Saori.- ¿y tú que dices Aldebarán?

-A mi no me molesta el que las amazonas se quiten las mascaras, me parece buena idea.- Fue lo único que dijo.

-Esta bien ¿Y tú Saga? ¿Que opinas?

-Bueno hubo algún tiempo en el que yo tome liderazgo del santuario, así que yo opino que es mejor que las amazonas se queden con su máscara. Esta es una regla practicada desde tiempos mitológicos, una mujer no nace para la guerra y ella sabían que sí querían ser amazonas era necesario portar sus máscaras. Así que esta fue decisión suya, que no se quejen.

-Bien Saga... ¿Y tu Kanon?

-ZZZZzzzZzzzZZZ- el Geminiano duerme pacíficamente en el hombro de su gemelo.

-¡Kanon despierta! -Le grita Saga mientras lo mese.

-¡¿Ah? ¿Que paso?

-Te preguntaba cual era tu postura respecto a este asunto de las amazonas.-Le mencionó Saori.

-¡Ah! ¿Ya le preguntaron a Saga?- Pregunto tallándose los ojos.

-Sí

-¿y que les respondió?

-Que en su opinión se debía mantener en pie la Ley.

-Pues entonces yo voto por que les quiten las máscaras

-¡Kanon!- gritó molesto su gemelo.

Bien... y ¿Tú MM? ¿Que opinas?

-Que se queden con sus máscaras.- Fue lo único que dijo.

-¿No tienes nada más que decir?

-No

-Bueno, ¿Y tú Aioria?

-Este... en ese instante siente la mirada de Marín.- Yo quiero que...- Pero también ve la cara que Milo pone por ansioso de que quiten a ley. - Que se queden con máscara.

-¡Aioria! - le gritó molesta Marín.

-Perdona Marín.- Le susurra al oído.- Pero no confío en Milo.

-Eso no importa, no tienes excusa.- Le dice molesta.

-Hay esta bien, yo voto por que se las quiten.

-Umm... Bien ¿Y tú Shaka? - pregunta Saori.

-Ommh...

-¿Que?

-Que yo al igual que Mu prefiero mantenerme neutral en este asunto.

-¡Ah! esta bien. ¿Y tú Camus?

-Bueno... Creo que se deben quedar con las máscaras...

-¿por que?

-Por que esta opino los mismo que Saga, no se puede romper la Ley así de fácil.

-¿Y tú Afrodita?

-Que se queden con las máscaras.- Respondió seguro. No quería a nadie más que opacara su belleza.

-Bien... -Dicho esto, Saori habló una ultima vez con el patriarca y el Antiguo Maestro antes de dar a conocer la solución a este problema. Los caballeros comenzaron a murmurar entre sí al ver a los caballeros de Aires y Libra hablando en voz baja con Saori.

-¿esta segura Diosa Athena?- le preguntó Dohko.

-¿Se te ocurre algo mejor?

-Bueno, creo que no.

-Esta bien, les comunicaré a los caballeros la decisión.

-Sí.- Los caballeros dorados prestaron atención al ver que Saori deshacía el circulo que había formado con los otros dos caballeros para hablarles.

-Bien, ya hemos tomado una decisión.

-¡¿Cual es?- preguntaron desesperadas las amazonas.

-La amazonas no se quitaran las máscaras

-¡Demonios! - gritaron ellas junto con Milo.

-¡Viva!- gritaron algunos caballeros de oro.

-Pero...

-¿Que significa ese "pero"?- preguntó Afrodita preocupado al notar el tono en el que lo dijo.

-Los caballeros, tanto de oro como de bronce también usaran máscara.

-¡¿Que?

Continuará...

**Notas de la Autora:**

**¿les gustó? espero que sí jeje... **

**Háganme**** saber a través de vía review o en mensaje privado, o lo que sea, ¡su opinión es importante!**

**Espero les haya gustado el primer chap.**

**Muchas gracias por leer. Atte: Nohemí.**


End file.
